Lawrence
Lawrence is a Main character in'' Westworld. He's a criminal Host who is on the verge of being hanged when the Man in Black saves him. He is married and has a daughter. He has also been known in the criminal underworld as ''El Lazo. His full name is Lawrence Pedro Maria Gonzalez. El Lazo is a leader of Revolutionaries. The complete story behind this dual narrative is currently unknown to the viewers. He is portrayed by Clifton Collins Jr. Season One "Chestnut" Lawrence is saved from hanging by the Man in Black. The MiB recruits him to help find The Maze. He takes Lawrence to his home and threatens to kill his family if he doesn't tell him where the Maze is. The MiB ends up killing Lawrence's Wife before Lawrence's Daughter reveals how to find the Maze. "Dissonance Theory" The Man in Black and Lawrence join up with outlaws led by Armistice. She agrees to tell them the story behind her tattoo if they help her rescue Hector Escaton. They purposely get themselves captured and Lawrence is tied to a post before a firing squad. The MiB and Hector save him before the firing squad can kill him. The MiB and Lawrence leave the group in search of Wyatt, but as they journey onward they come across a badly beaten Teddy. "Contrapasso" Lawrence is killed by the MiB in order to give Teddy a badly-needed blood transfusion. In Pariah, however, Dolores, William and Logan encounter a different version of Lawrence known as El Lazo, who is the owner of a brothel and other illegal operations. He betrays the Confederados by giving them tequila instead of Nitro. He rides a train towards the front with Dolores and William. "Trompe L'Oeil" After leaving the train and escaping the Confederados and the Ghost Nation, Lawrence parts ways with Dolores and William. "The Bicameral Mind" With the revelation that William is a a younger Man in Black, it becomes clear that Lawrence was "El Lazo" in the past. At the gala, Lawrence is seen performing a card trick for a pair of attendees. He is not seen again after Dolores begins shooting. Season Two "Reunion" Lawrence is hung upside down over an anthill by the Pardue brothers, who want revenge on him for stealing their horse by seeing if the ants will eat him from the inside out. Just then the Man in Black shows up to rescue Lawrence, and kills the Pardue brothers. However, one of them somehow revives and shoots the Man in Black, forcing Lawrence to help him by giving him a gun. As the Man in Black lets him down, Lawrence remarks that the one who revived was definitely dead with the first shot, to which the Man in Black replies that the rules have changed. The two arrive at the bar where the Man in Black retrieves a medical kit from behind a wall to treat his wound and orders the two whiskey. He explains to Lawrence that he is not actually a revolutionary but more a tour guide, and that the Man in Black needs his help to get to what Lawrence calls "the Pearly Gates." After considering this Lawrence explains that they will need to go through Pariah to avoid a group of Confederados. They arrive in Pariah to find a blood bath, as all of the host narratives have played out. While there, they meet the character El Lazo (the role Lawrence's host played before) completely disillusioned by his existence. El Lazo refuses to join forces with the Man in Black before telling him his "game" needs to be played alone and commits suicide alongside his men. The Man in Black angrily curses out "Robert," whom Lawrence does not know. They then leave to locate what the Man in Black refers to as his "biggest mistake." "The Riddle of the Sphinx" As Lawrence and the Man in Black continue on their way, they notice a group of Chinese railroad workers using hosts and guests as railroad ties. Noticing the railroad's direction is headed North, Lawrence realizes the detour takes them to Las Mudas, where his family is. Arriving, they find the town deserted, and a nervous bartender serves them whiskey––they are quickly ambushed by Confederados led by Major Craddock, who has taken the town hostage in a nearby church, demanding to know where they keep their weapons while killing some of them. Lawrence tells the Man in Black where the weapons are. He shows signs of remembering the Man in Black from previous loops, recalling him saying that he had a daughter. He claims that he does not want his daughter to see her father gunned down, and wants the Man in Black's help. Instead, the Man in Black lets Craddock know where the weapons are buried, much to Lawrence's disgust. After getting the weapons, Craddock has his men beat up Lawrence, taunting his wife by telling her to deliver a shotglass full of nitro-glycerin to him. The Man in Black, having grown increasingly disturbed by the events around him, stabs Craddock and kills the Confederados, helping Lawrence's wife by taking the shotglass off her hands. He then pours it down Craddock's throat before giving Lawrence a gun, which he quickly uses to shoot and blow up Craddock. Grateful for the Man in Black's help, Lawrence recruits some of his cousins to join them on their mission. He waves off the Man's warning that some of them most likely will not make it back. The group ride towards their destination until they encounter a young woman on horseback, who addresses the Man in Black as her father. Trivia * In "Contrapasso", Lawrence is called "El Lazo" which can means lasso (or lariat), in Spanish. This just happens to describe the way the Man in Black is shown towing Lawrence behind his horse (albeit with a hangman's noose instead of a running noose). http://www.spanishdict.com/translate/el%20lazo * "El Lazo" can also be translated as "the loop" (as in "a curve in cord or fabric"), which may be an allusion to the loop of scripted events Lawrence and all other hosts are programmed to repeat. http://www.spanishdict.com/translate/loop * In "Contrapasso", when Teddy and the Man in Black stop to rest at a saloon, Robert Ford brings them a bottle of whiskey. The label says "Casey Haver St. Lawrence Rye Whiskey; Guaranteed Matured in Wood". Relationships * Lawrence's Daughter * Lawrence's Wife Known Deaths Lawrence had died 2 times on screen. The incidents which he died are as follow: *Throat slit by Man in Black, in Contrapasso *Shot by QA Security Force at The Homestead, in Les Écorchés Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Lawrence format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances * Season One ** "Chestnut" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "Contrapasso" ** "Trompe L'Oeil" ** "The Bicameral Mind" * Season Two ** "Reunion" ** "The Riddle of the Sphinx" ** "Phase Space" ** "Les Ecorches" Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Lawrence format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder de: fr:Lawrence ru:Лоуренс Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Decommissioned Category:Conscious Hosts